


Look at Me Now

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, kinkbingobts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung can't understand why a dancer wouldn't enjoy going out and dancing at a club. He intends to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Two things - one, holy shit this fic kinda ran away from me. It was supposed to be a short smutty thing, and now it's all feels and stuff. :P Two, I would recommend listening to Hot Enough by VIXX while reading this. Just sayin'. ;P

Taehyung hissed as he downed another shot of soju, making a face and shaking his head, trying his best to ignore JB’s laughter. “You know – considering how much you’ve bragged about how great the alcohol is in your town, I’m still unimpressed,” the younger pouted, turning on his stool again to observe the dance floor. For the past two years, Jaebum had been trying to convince his dongsaeng to come stay at his place for the winter holidays – it was much closer than the two hour train ride Tae had to take to get home. But every year he turned his hyung down (he couldn’t bear the idea of the disappointment his brothers would face if the train pulled in and he wasn’t on it). But finally the boys were old enough that they honestly encouraged Tae to stay in the city (they wanted to hear about the mischief that Taehyung would get into so they could one day follow in his footsteps – part of him felt guilty, but another swelled with pride), and Taehyung most definitely didn’t mind the idea of saving his parents the cost of a train ticket home.

            So that’s how he found himself bundled up onto the subway with Jaebum, the elder explaining to him about how his mom was a little overbearing but that really she meant well, and that his dad was kinda quiet, but he genuinely wasn’t that much of a grump it was just the way he was – Taehyung finally shut the elder up by slapping his hand over his mouth and rolling his eyes. “What – you think I’m gonna judge your family? You were introduced to my brothers by a Skype call where one of them was wearing his pants on his _head_.” Jaebum opened his mouth to argue – but the kid had a valid point.

            And as far as Taehyung could tell, ever since he’d ended up in JB’s house, his family had been nothing less than welcoming. “Geez – I don’t know what was freaking you out. You were acting like your future depended on how my interactions with your parents went,” Taehyung teased, avoiding the pillow that was thrown at his head as he set up the air mattress on the floor. JB shrugged as he spun on his chair, fingers running through his hair absentmindedly.

            “It’s just cause you’re a… Test run, of sorts.” Tae’s eyes had widened at that, pausing in his movements, thinking over what JB had just insinuated.

            “… Mark?” JB nodded, an embarrassed smile crossing his face and Taehyung nearly squealed at the realization. Maintaining an appearance of calm, he nodded solemnly before adding, “I’m slightly offended that that’s the only reason you invited me – but I am honored to bear this burden for the future of you and your lover.” That time JB succeeded in hitting him with the pillow.

*

            So now it was New Year’s and they were at some dance club that JB claimed was the best thing this side of Seoul, waiting for another one of JB’s friends. Jaebum was actually a dance major while Taehyung was studying international relations (he figured he could make a good diplomat, what with how friendly he was). The only reason they’d ever met was an elective course (Shakespeare had been a _bad_ idea) they’d spent fifteen weeks struggling through together – the bond they’d forged in those weeks of pain would have been near impossible to break.

            “So, what exactly are we looking for?” Taehyung called out to Jaebum, gesturing towards the crowd spread out through the club. “I mean – anything that should strike me as remarkable about this guy?”

            “Orange hair,” JB yelled in return, shrugging at Taehyung’s wide eyed expression. “You shouldn’t judge Mr. ‘it was supposed to be grey but it somehow came out lilac instead’.”

            “Excuse you – I rocked that hair color,” Taehyung retorted, narrowing his gaze at Jaebum’s laughter. Sighing, he averted his gaze back to the crowd, searching for anyone with remotely orange hair. There was a rainbow of colors blending in amongst the familiar shades of black, brown, blonde – but there didn’t appear to be any orange, no colors close to burnt rust, not even a tangerine. It was only once he felt JB’s hand grasp his shoulder that he noticed a flash of orange over his hyung’s shoulder, squinting as he tried to focus on the figure. A hand pushed back the bright orange fringe, and Tae’s eyes widened as he watched teeth dig into a soft lower lip, dark eyes scanning through the club. “Uhh…” JB turned to follow Taehyung’s gaze, grinning. He left the counter and Taehyung behind, whipping out his phone to text his friend, pulling over to the side so the shorter boy could find him. Taehyung watched as the guy reached into his pocket, reading over the text message quickly, then snapped his head up, eyes squinting over the dance floor and finally pausing on the man with the auburn hair. An almost childlike grin spread across the guy’s face, and he started to work his way through the crowd. Taehyung couldn’t take his eyes off the way the boy slipped between the dancers, his movements strangely graceful for someone who only making his way through a crowd. There was no denying that the kid knew how to control his body, and Taehyung was more than curious to find out what other talents he had.

            “Jimin, this is Taehyung – Tae, meet Jimin.” Taehyung smiled brightly as the two approached him, extending his hand to the shorter man, who smiled shyly as he shook the other boy’s hand. “Jimin and I met in History of Dance and Creative Motion.”

            “You’re a dance major too, right?” Taehyung asked, earning a quick nod from the other boy. “Same year?”

            “No, I’m a sophomore.” Taehyung grinned at the soft-spoken boy’s admission, putting his hand up in a high five.

            “Me too!” Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle softly, reaching over and slapping the boy’s hand gently. Everything about the dancer seemed gentle, almost timid – it was a 180 turn from JB’s naturally aggressive personality, but if anything, Taehyung found it endearing (and possibly a little sexy – just a little). The youngest suddenly looked up towards the ceiling, ignoring the others’ confused stares as he started tapping his foot to the beat, trying to peg the song. And then it hit him: “Oh my god, _hyung_!” The youngest took off without a second thought, pushing his way onto the dance floor, hips moving with ease to the beat. He knew when he heard JB behind him yelling out, “HOT DAMN!” that the other boy had followed him out, and he grinned as he turned to face his hyung.

            The two of them danced in sync – even if Tae wasn’t studying dance, he definitely knew how to follow a tune – yelling the lyrics to the song at the top of their lungs. As the chorus hit, the two of them swayed to the beat, their arms moving together, sides pressed up against one another. “DON’T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH,” Taehyung yelled, laughing at two dark-haired guys dancing behind them, who were drunk enough to give up on dancing and were mostly just clutching each other, laughing. Taehyung nudged JB, grinning – then suddenly realized they were missing one person. “Where’s Jimin??” the younger yelled, and JB nodded to the side. Taehyung’s eyes followed the motion, frowning as he noted the redhead on the side, bobbing his head along to the music. “Why isn’t he dancing??” JB rolled his eyes, shrugging. Taehyung’s frown deepened, and he patted JB’s side, asking if he wanted a drink before taking back off towards the bar.

            “You know, you’ve got some pretty good moves,” Jimin told Taehyung, applauding him as he stepped up to the counter.

            “Soju?” was the first question the younger one asked, earning a nod from Jimin before he ordered two more shots. “Thanks – I mean, I know I’m no Jaebum-hyung, but it’s still nice to hear nonetheless.” That boxy grin spread across his face as the bartender passed them their drinks, and he held out the shot glass to Jimin, cocking an eyebrow. The redhead smiled in return, taking the glass and clinking his with Taehyung’s before downing the shot quickly. They placed their glasses back on the counter at the same time, turning to face the dancers. “You know, I’m surprised – generally, I’d assume at least, if you’re a dancer, you’d prefer to be out there then up here.” Jimin’s cheeks flushed at that, and he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling shyly again.

            “This isn’t really my style of dance,” Jimin admitted, nodding at their hyung who was having a good time with that blonde that looked strangely similar to Mark… “I mean – Jaebum-hyung’s been dancing in clubs and on the streets his whole life. I prefer sticking to studios.”

            “You don’t do hip hop?” Taehyung asked, suddenly intrigued. Jimin shook his head, tilting his head down so his bangs hid his eyes. “What do you do then?”

            “Contemp.” Taehyung’s eyes went wide at that, clearly surprised.

            “So you like – perform on stages and stuff?” The younger boy pouted at the sudden explosion of laughter from the shorter boy, trying very hard not to scowl as Jimin slowly started to nod.

            “Y-yes, Tae… I perform on stages. And stuff,” Jimin teased, his tongue peeking out playfully. Taehyung liked how it sounded when Jimin said Tae – he also liked the way his tongue ran along his lower lip, his lips making a smacking sound as he pressed them together. “You know that hyung dances on stages too, right?” Taehyung couldn’t help the annoyed noise that escaped him at that, trying very hard not to respond to Jimin’s wide smile.

             “You know what I mean…” Taehyung grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The redhead let out another laugh, nudging the taller boy with his shoulder, nodding towards JB.

            “You should go back – you looked like you were having fun.” Tae’s smile turned mischievous as he leaned into the shorter boy’s touch, rubbing up against him a tad (it was only fair, it was New Year’s Eve, he had a nice buzz running through him from the alcohol, and Jimin was most definitely attractive).

            “I’d have more fun if you came along with me.” Jimin flushed at that, shaking his head immediately.

            “Nah, it’s not really my thing – now go!” The shorter proved to definitely have a dancer’s strength as he shoved Taehyung back onto the dance floor. He spun around to grab the redhead, but he’d already slipped out of his reach, waving teasingly from the sidelines. Scowling, Taehyung turned around, finding himself face to face with JB.

            “No luck?” Taehyung shook his head as he began to bob to the beat, going over the chain of events. “He’s an incredible dancer, but he really doesn’t like going out to dance. Like, at all.”

            “Really?” Taehyung asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. He couldn’t imagine why – it’s not like the guy would have a lack of partners. He’d already seen plenty of boys and girls side-eyeing him ever since he stepped up to the bar.

            “Yeah – I mean, besides formal performances, very few people ever get to see him dance, period. He’s pretty shy in that respect – says he doesn’t like showing things off until they’re perfect.” Taehyung nodded absentmindedly, too busy thinking about what it must be like to be alone in a dance studio with Jimin, to watch his body move – to watch his muscles flex and twist, sweat dripping down his face, his torso… “Tae?” Blinking once or twice, he noticed JB waving his hand in front of the brunet’s face, smirking slightly. “Still with me?” Taehyung nodded, smiling again as the two got back into the groove of the evening.

*

            “Hey – the countdown’s about to start!” Taehyung wasn’t sure who’d yelled it, but the crowd was suddenly moving away from the dance floor and out into the streets, people desperately hoping they could get a glimpse of the fireworks in the city square.

            “You coming?” JB asked, his fingers intertwined with Mark’s (Tae wasn’t sure when he’d shown up, but based off the grin JB had been sporting all evening, it hadn’t been a coincidence). Taehyung nodded, looking over to Jimin for a brief moment. The redhead smiled in that mysterious way of his, and gestured for Taehyung to follow after JB.

            “I’ll be right behind you guys.” Taehyung narrowed his eyes, already doubting the redhead’s words, but proceeded to follow after the couple. People had filed out into the street, some sitting on the sidewalk, even in the middle of the street while others were hanging off the balconies of the bar and the surrounding apartments.

            Taehyung scoped out the scene around him, checking out any potential midnight kisses. So far, his best hope was a girl to the right of him whose cheeks were flushed beyond reason (and her offkey singing to a song that didn’t exist told him it wasn’t because she was cold). Taehyung tried not to pout as he watched JB and Mark huddle up together, the older boy muttering sweet nothings into his lover’s ear, making the younger one even gigglier than he already was. Giggly – not a word that Taehyung would have e _ver_ associated with JB.  Sighing, Taehyung turned away from the pair and headed back inside – no point in hanging around all the stupid lovers who would all get their stupid kisses at midnight.

            When Taehyung reached the doorway, he froze, noticing who was in the middle of the dance floor. Even the DJ had abandoned his position, and in his absence, someone had plugged in their phone to his setup above the dance floor. In the middle of the floor, Jimin was standing there, his feet moving absentmindedly to the music. It was a slower beat than the top 40 music that had been playing previously – Taehyung quite liked it.

            He slowly paced forward, hiding behind a beam so the older boy couldn’t see him. There were few people left in the club, just a couple drunkards clinging to the bar, and distracted couples making out in quiet corners. But Jimin was lost in his own world of dancing, hips moving slowly, arms clutching at an invisible partner (and Taehyung would be lying if he didn’t desperately wish it was him).

            “ _Baby, hot enough_ ,” Jimin mouthed along (or maybe even sang) to the lyrics, and Taehyung could practically feel the shiver down his arm as Jimin traced his fingers over a partner no one could see. Jimin was a fucking liar, that was for sure – the kid knew how to dance, regardless of the setting, but for some reason, he just wouldn’t show it. Suddenly the redhead froze, his head turning towards the entrance, and Taehyung was sure he’d been caught, tensing and waiting for whatever reaction would follow. His eyes were focused on the door behind him though, and Tae realized that the people were yelling: “7, 6, 5…” Jimin smiled, and Taehyung felt his chest tighten a little (probably just the alcohol effecting him… probably), watching as the redhead jumped up, quickly unplugging his phone from the DJ’s setup, head tilted to the side as he said, “One…”

            Taehyung could vaguely hear the screams outside, the fireworks going off in that distance, but his focus was locked on the redhead who was now staring down at his phone, tapping his fingers against the case. Shaking his head, he sighed, turning so he could step towards the bar, planning on getting at least one more shot of soju to shake off this feeling. He gasped when instead, he was trapped by two lanky arms winding around his waist, a pair of soft lips pressed to his cheek. “Happy New Year!” Taehyung crooned, smile wide and innocent, any indication of him having seen Jimin’s dancing wiped away. The redhead flushed deeper than before, shocked by the sudden appearance of the lanky boy – but suddenly he began to laugh, his hand patting the back of Taehyung’s.

            “Happy New Year, Tae.”

*

            Taehyung was ever so thankful that Jimin and JB seemed to be sharing most of their classes this semester, because if anything, it made it that much easier for him to wedge himself into Jimin’s life. It also made it that much easier for him to ask on multiple occasions to see Jimin perform – most of which Jimin admittedly refused, but Taehyung was determined to get to see the boy dance for real one day. He had also been determined to ask him out on a date, but unfortunately that chance had been stolen when about halfway into the semester, Jimin had deemed that the only way to shut Taehyung up while going through a PowerPoint presentation about why Jimin should let him sit in on a rehearsal (Taehyung considered it a mature and professional way to argue his point) would be to kiss him hard. Straight on the mouth. Luckily for the redhead it worked, and luckily for Taehyung it made it much easier for him to ask Jimin out. Unfortunately, it did not get him an in on those rehearsals. It _did_ however get him a ticket to the dance faculty’s final performance (which at this point he was more than happy with).

            “Has Jimin told you anything about what he’s doing?” JB asked one day as they were eating lunch together, his arm slung over Mark’s shoulders, the youngest one shaking his head. “Nothing?”

            Taehyung shrugged, rolling his eyes as he settled back into his seat. “The most I can get out of him is that he wants it to be a surprise.” JB chuckled, nodding to himself.

            “He probably just wants to impress you, which shouldn’t be too hard.” Taehyung had to restrain himself from chucking a plastic fork at JB’s head, but he had to admit that the idea that Jimin wanted to impress him had him smiling to himself.

            “Well, what are you doing hyung?” Taehyung asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. Mark couldn’t help but grin when the boy ducked his head, cheeks burning bright red as he muttered, ‘it’s a surprise’, glaring at Taehyung’s immediate explosion of laughter.

*

            “You’re doing the nervous pacing thing.” Jimin looked up from where he was standing by his small table, surprised by Taehyung’s sudden entrance.

            “Huh?” the shorter boy asked, and Taehyung rolled his eyes, gesturing at Jimin’s inability to stay still.

            “You’re – doing – the nervous pacing thing. Whenever you’re worrying about something, you can’t seem to stay still. It generally seems to just present itself by you walking back and forth in a line, therefore, the nervous pacing thing. What’s going on?” Jimin sighed, resting against the table, curling his fingers around the edge. “I mean – haven’t you done this kind of thing before? Many, _many_ times?” Taehyung asked, settling alongside Jimin, curling an arm around his shoulders. This ‘thing’ just so happened to be the final performance, which was now mere hours away. Jimin had barely stopped by Tae’s place in the past couple days, and the few texts the boy had received had just been enough to indicate to him that Jimin was still breathing (Mark told him not to worry, that JB was pretty much doing the same).

            Jimin nodded, biting the pad of his thumb gently as he tried to figure out what to tell the brunet. “I know, it’s just… Performance anxiety,” Jimin finally decided, glancing up at Taehyung, who grinned mischievously in return.

            “Well, if you want, I could distract you with something – something in which your performance is always excellent…” the younger boy purred into his hyung’s ear, unaware of how Jimin’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing deeply.

            “No – definitely _no_ ,” Jimin insisted, much to Taehyung’s surprise as the redhead worked his way out of Taehyung’s grip, creating some space between them. “I… I think I just kinda need to get my thoughts together. Focus. You know?” Taehyung sighed, but he was sympathetic to Jimin’s situation.

            “Of course, hyung,” the taller murmured, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Jimin’s lips, smiling back at his boyfriend. “I’ll see you after the performance?” Jimin nodded, smiling as he pretty much ushered Taehyung out the door, leaning back against the door, trying to steady himself and keep his breathing even. All he knew for sure was that tonight was gonna be one hell of a rough night.

*

            “Are we supposed to dress up for this…?” Taehyung asked Mark as they walked through the auditorium, suddenly very self-conscious of his ripped jeans and ‘I was too lazy to fix my hair’ snapback (he would have at least pulled out one of his ‘self-distressed’ sweaters if he’d known it was a fancy occasion). Mark shook his head, chuckling softly as he observed the anxious sophomore.

            “Believe me, Tae – Jimin probably wouldn’t care if you showed up in a bathrobe and fluffy bunny slippers. The support is all they really care about.” Taehyung nodded, thanking whatever deity was up there for allowing him to have Mark as a ‘dance-boyfriend’ mentor. The two found their seats (nice and close to the front, just slightly to the right of the middle), and as they settled into their seats, Mark turned to Taehyung, asking, “So are you two coming to the afterparty?”

            “… Afterparty?” Taehyung asked, looking like a deer in the headlights. Mark nodded, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

            “Yeah – all the dancers go out to a club, dance off the performance nerves, grab some drinks, try and relax a little. Jimin didn’t mention it?” Taehyung sunk into his seat, grumbling something along the lines of no, and Mark decided it was probably best to drop the matter, especially since the recital was about to start.

            Taehyung had to try hard not to scowl through the first few acts, mulling over Mark’s words. Afterparty – of course there was an afterparty, and all the dancers would be there, but Jimin hadn’t said anything about it, and Taehyung was now going to start making a list of all the reasons why this was possible.

  1. Jimin knew he would be tired after the party, and so had declined, and didn’t deem it necessary to tell Taehyung about it. (possibility of being correct – 45%)
  2. Jimin hadn’t been invited. (possibility of being correct – 0%)
  3. Jimin had known and hadn’t told Taehyung for some godforsaken reason because he REFUSED TO GO DANCING WITH HIM. (possibility of being correct – **_102%_** )



Taehyung was trying very hard to keep his calm – after all, what was the issue of Jimin not wanting to go dancing with him? There was no issue – maybe Jimin just wasn’t into the whole club thing.

            … Except for the fact that the only reason they’d met was because they’d gone to a party together AT A CLUB. It had been New Year’s, Taehyung reminded himself – maybe he’d just felt obligated to go so he wouldn’t have to spend the holiday alone.

Then again, it wasn’t like Jimin hid his love for Taehyung from the world. He was very liberal in holding the younger’s hand, had no issues with public displays of affection… So why wouldn’t he go dancing with Taehyung? The boy had offered multiple times (usually with excitement, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on a dancing Jimin), but every single time the redhead seemed to find some way to get out of it. Maybe… Maybe he was embarrassed by Taehyung’s moves? That one stung the most, especially considering the first thing Jimin had ever complimented him on was said moves themselves.   

Taehyung’s eyes rose to the stage as the first performers took their places, and he forced himself to shove aside the dilemma that was making his chest heavy thanks to anger and frustration and just pure _confusion_. Instead, he focused on the dancers on stage, grumpily picking out whatever key flaws he could find in their performances, thinking maybe that would make him feel better (it didn’t). His mood lifted slightly when JB performed – he hadn’t expected b-boying and a Drake remix to fit together so nicely, but somehow the auburn boy made it work. The bright blush on JB’s face when Mark yelled out ‘THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND’ at the end sure helped to put a smile on his face also.

Taehyung’s mood rose with each performance after that, until finally he felt like his bubbly self again, thoughts of his dilemma drifting away into that neat little corner in the back of his mind… But as the lights rose, and the next performer’s face came into view, Taehyung couldn’t help but scowl, sinking into his seat once more as Jimin settled into position on the stage, seated on the floor with his arms slung across his knees. The music started as a few low notes, echoing through the auditorium. Taehyung tried to busy himself with staring at the floor, but the first gasp from the crowd had him staring up, his mouth soon gaping in awe at his boyfriend.

He’d thought that the redhead was attractive dancing by himself in that tiny club, but this… This was something else. The music was never something Taehyung would have thought of using for a contemp piece – some Trey Songz track, it honestly didn’t even matter. The way Jimin moved… He was innocence and primal instinct, darkness and light, smooth and harsh, and was making Taehyung feel… All kinds of things.

Jimin leaped across the stage, that wicked smirk that Taehyung knew all too well crossing his features as he landed, taking a few slow steps back, his feet lagging behind. Suddenly he was down on his knees, a hand dragging down across his chest, and Tae could feel his breath catch in his throat.

He… He knew that look on Jimin’s face. He knew that darkness in his eyes, the flush in his cheeks, the twitch of his fingers… Oh. _Oh_. Things began to click into place as Jimin returned to his regular steps, and Taehyung suddenly found himself focusing on Jimin’s face. The redhead was breathing heavily, but Tae knew it wasn’t due to exertion. He also knew that flush wasn’t because of the dancing – the way his pupils were blown wide was because of something that wasn’t quite excitement.

Jimin finished the dance, falling to his knees once again, his head now bowed, and Taehyung couldn’t help but grin, applauding his boyfriend loudly with the rest of the audience. Jimin rose to his feet, bowing stiffly, hands curled at his sides and then quickly ran off stage. Anyone else might have assumed it was discomfort standing in front of a crowd that large, but Taehyung was already revising the list he’d created from before, adding a fourth option that was beginning to explain everything. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see you later,” Tae muttered to Mark, gently patting his hyung’s arm before slowly moving through the aisle, marching to the back of the auditorium. He had a dancer he needed to talk to.

*

            Backstage, the best way to describe Jimin’s demeanor was… Jumpy. Any clap on the hand, any attention sent his way was met with a stiff smile as the quiet dancer tried to find a spot where he could just breathe, could just get away from everything and everyone and _breathe_. A hand on his wrist jerked him out of his thoughts, and he found himself stumbling into Tae, the shorter boy’s eyes wide, staring up at his boyfriend. “We need to talk.” Jimin had no clue what was going on as he followed Taehyung (though he was slightly grateful for the reprieve from the noise), letting himself be shoved into a janitor’s closet, spinning around to find himself face to face with Taehyung once more.

            “Tae, what the hell are you –“ The taller boy slapped a hand over Jimin’s mouth, his eyes wide with excitement, discovery, and his expression was one of pride.

            “I know why you won’t dance in front of others.” Jimin’s face went pale at that, and his hands curled at his sides once more, trying to decide whether he wanted to punch Taehyung or just sink into the floor, maybe go comatose for a couple months. “I know – I know why you won’t let me watch you dance, why you won’t go dancing at the clubs, it all makes sense now -“

            “Okay, congrats Tae – what, you figured out I’m a freak?” The words came out in a hiss as Jimin shoved Taehyung away, the younger boy’s expression now shattered into one of confusion (and mild pain). “You came back here to laugh at me or something? Or tell me that I’m disgusting, cause… Cause…” Jimin’s arousal was quickly dying, replaced by panic and fear – Taehyung was the best thing that had happened to his life, and now he was going to lose him, all because he liked it when… When they _watched_. “Look – I’d rather not stretch this out, so can you just…” Jimin found his words cut off by the pressure of Taehyung’s lips on his own – a quick kiss, chaste and calm, the younger trying to ground Jimin and keep him steady. A long set of fingers smoothed through the redhead’s hair as he tried to stop shaking – he wasn’t quite sure when that had started – and were his cheeks wet?

            “Jesus, Jiminie,” Taehyung muttered, shaking his head and biting his lip gently. “I – I wasn’t coming to make fun of you. I’d never do that. You know that, right?” Jimin looked up in surprise, trying to make sense of Tae’s words.

            “You… You don’t think…” Taehyung shook his head, laughing as he swiped briefly at Jimin’s cheek, wiping those few spare tears away.

            “I don’t know who got that in your head, but they’re an idiot,” Taehyung answered quietly, his lips finding Jimin’s again, kissing soft and slow, trying to somehow reassure his boyfriend (the one he’d previously assumed to be calm and cool about nearly everything). His eyes lit up as he pulled away, a mischievous grin filling his face as he added, “And I’ll prove it to you. Tonight.”

            Jimin could breathe steadily again, didn’t feel like his world was falling apart, but his voice held warning as he responded, “Taehyung…”

            “You trust me, don’t you hyung?” Jimin pressed his lips together tightly, knowing exactly what the answer was to that question, even though he was slightly afraid to say it.

            “Of course I do, Tae.”

*

            “This is a _horrible_ idea, Taehyung,” Jimin hissed, jerking his boyfriend away from the entrance to the club. Taehyung rolled his eyes, turning to face the redhead, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

            “Give me one reason why it’s a bad idea.”

            “I can give you twenty!” Jimin retorted, gesturing towards the people inside. “These are our _friends_ – more than half of the people in there know you and I by name!”

            “Which means that more than half of them know we’re fucking, and at least half of those half have probably walked in on at least one of us fucking somebody senseless at a party.” Jimin’s expression twisted into an expression of confusion at that, and Taehyung raised his hands as a sign of innocence. “What? I was a hormonal, curious boy far from the supervision of my parents. Like you didn’t take advantage of it too.” Jimin let his gaze wander back to the door, looking more like he was in pain than enjoying this situation. “Hey.” Taehyung’s voice brought him back as he took his hand, thumb rubbing across the back of his hand. “If it’s too much for you, or you’re really that uncomfortable, we can always leave. My couch has your name written all over it.” Jimin nodded slowly, taking Taehyung’s hand as the two of them walked into the club.

*

            The aftermath of the janitor’s closet had resulted in Jimin telling the story as Taehyung redid the shorter’s eyeliner – he was sixteen, madly in love with dancing and the boy next door, and thought the two would just naturally mix. He wasn’t wrong to some extent – heated nights at a dance club for which they were both too young often resulted in steamy nights at home. But one time Jimin had expressed that maybe they could just… Skip the going home part. The boy had laughed it off, and Jimin didn’t bring it up again. But Jimin couldn’t help the pride (and heat) that ran through him at the idea of people watching them – watching _him_ , that they liked the way he moved, that maybe he turned them on as much as they turned on him. And one night it got the better of him – he found himself grinding up against his boyfriend, and then a hand slipped down to palm at his crotch, even though he was very aware that people could see.

            The outcome hadn’t been pretty. Luckily enough, said boyfriend hadn’t been the one to notice first. He had however been the first to call him disgusting, a freak, and had promptly left him standing there alone, aroused, embarrassed, but most of all confused. Unfortunately, regardless of what effects the unpleasant event had left on Jimin, the… Feeling, as he’d called it, never disappeared. He liked being watched, and he knew it. He got a rise out of knowing others were staring at him.

            Tae had nodded slowly, staying crouched as he pulled his hands away from Jimin’s eyes, cupping his chin to observe his work, noting how Jimin eyed him nervously. “I’ve only got one question,” Taehyung explained, and the redhead nodded, already going tense. “Do you want them to do more than watch?” Jimin quickly shook his head, eyes going wide.

            “No – _no!_ I mean, if that – that’s what you want, we could…” Taehyung’s smile silenced his train of thought, and Jimin tilted his head to the side, trying to work out what was going on in the boy’s brain.

            “I just wanted to make sure. Because I might have been opposed if you wanted more – call it a jealous streak,” Taehyung added as he shoved the pencil back into his bag (totally unaware of the shiver that shot down Jimin’s spine at those words). “But letting them watch us get it on? Let everyone see that you’re mine and I’m yours?” Taehyung cocked his head to the side, tongue swiping across his lips (and yes, now he could see Jimin’s knuckles tightening around the edges of the chair). “I’d be down for that.”

*

            “Tae, this is stupid.” The two of them had been sitting by the bar about an hour, Jimin trying to avoid dancing by focusing on alcohol and also trying to ignore how Taehyung was watching him with those big eyes, his front teeth capturing his bottom lip as he scanned over the black t-shirt and jeans they’d found for Jimin.

            “No, it isn’t. All you need to do, is get up on the dance floor!” Jimin scowled over at his boyfriend and shook his head again. “Look – I’ll even make it easier for you.”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Jimin yelled as Tae left his barstool, skipping across the dance floor to the DJ booth. Climbing up onto the platform, he whispered something into the DJ’s ear, who immediately grinned, giving Taehyung a thumbs up. The brunet smiled in return, then crossed back across the floor, his eyes already turning dark as he locked onto Jimin.

            “It’s now or never, Jiminie,” the taller boy told him in a sing-song voice, holding out his hand. Jimin stared down at Tae’s outstretched hand, letting out a tired sigh as he laced his fingers with the younger’s, letting him guide him onto the dance floor. Jimin was already tense, clearly not comfortable with the idea of letting loose. He sidestepped awkwardly while Taehyung danced, the younger constantly trying to pull him closer, trying to get him to move. “Come _on_ , Jimin,” Tae whined, shoving his boyfriend gently.

            “Tae – look, tonight is not the night for this, okay? We can just – try again some other time or something.” Taehyung opened his mouth to argue, but fell silent as the DJ started up a new song, explaining that someone had requested something a little… Slower. Jimin watched as that smirk stretched across Taehyung’s face, and before he knew it, Taehyung had pulled the shorter one to him, their bodies pressed up against one another. “Taehyung, what the hell are you…” Jimin’s words failed him as he listened to the song, recognizing it from all those months ago, back in the club. His eyes met Taehyung’s and though the taller boy’s gaze had darkened, there was something soft hidden in there as well. “You… You…”

            “Just show me how you dance, Jimin,” Tae whispered, leaning in so his breath hit the redhead’s lips as he spoke. “Believe me, I’m not the only one who wants to watch.” Jimin somehow managed to nod, and before he could fully process what he was doing, he was moving around Taehyung, fingers pushing up the length of his arm. He could feel some of the eyes in the room shifting to him, to them, and though some anxiety shot through him at the idea, something else was making his stomach tighten – anticipation, _excitement_.

            Taehyung felt the shift before he saw it – something in Jimin changed, and gone was the anxious boy that had fought against entering the bar. Fingers wrapped tightly around Tae’s hips, pulling him back into the shorter boy, and he fought off a groan as Jimin pressed up into Taehyung’s backside. Tae reached back, his hand easily finding the back of Jimin’s neck, and he allowed the redhead to guide him, those small fingers winding their way up Taehyung’s chest, suddenly gripping tightly at his shirt. “You really just needed that first – push, huh?” Tae managed, turning so he was facing Jimin, noting how his cheeks were bright pink, his pupils blown wide like earlier that evening.

            “Who said you could move?” Jimin almost growled, and Taehyung’s eyes widened in response, suddenly finding Jimin’s thigh between his legs, his hips pressing dangerously close. The two were fairly competitive in the bedroom, but it was more often than not that Jimin was succumbing to Taehyung. This though… This he could get used to.

            “Give me a reason not to?” Taehyung taunted, grinning mischievously. He hadn’t expected for the response to that to be for Jimin to grab him and kiss him so hard that his head was spinning. He’d expected even less that Jimin would pull on his hips again, the two pressing up against each other in all the right ways, even though neither of them were getting nearly enough of the relief they needed.

            And then suddenly his touch was gone, and Taehyung’s eyes flashed open, jaw dropping as he stared at Jimin. The boy had his arms crossed, that sensual pout of his aimed in Tae’s direction, and with one hand he beckoned the taller one forward. Taehyung’s legs felt like jelly as he moved, and Jimin stepped forward to meet him halfway, one hand curling around his waist as he stepped behind him. That hand slowly drifted downwards when Jimin went up on his tiptoes, his lips meeting the curve of Taehyung’s neck, humming the lyrics against his skin, smiling at the way Taehyung tensed under his touch: “ _Baby, hot enough / Take in all of me / Baby like black hole / You’ll forget all of me…”_

            Taehyung grinned as he felt Jimin’s steps falter, his own eyes blinking open. They’d definitely drawn some attention to themselves, and it was affecting the redhead, a couple wayward gazes turned in their direction. “See that, Jimin? They’re all watching you,” the taller boy murmured, leaning back to grab at a piece of exposed flesh, his fingers skimming along the waistband of Jimin’s jeans. “Bet they’d all love to see you down on the floor… On your knees, pouting all pretty like that, just for me…” Jimin’s fingers clenched at Taehyung’s shirt, breathing heavily behind Tae as he tried to keep his head from spinning too quickly.

            “Come with me,” the older one suddenly growled, pushing Taehyung forward and away from the dance floor.

            “But – Jimin,” Taehyung gasped as the older’s hands slipped up the back of his shirt, nails digging into his ribcage. “The others –“

            “Tae, don’t really care,” Jimin managed, shoving him into a small booth in the back of the bar, pretty much climbing on top of him, the two of them getting all tangled together. At some point Tae felt his pants being undone, and let out a loud groan of relief as Jimin’s small fingers slipped under the fabric and pressed up against his shaft. Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle against Taehyung’s throat, pressing his forehead against the long expanse of skin. “Really – going commando?”

            Taehyung managed to sit himself up, shrugging haphazardly as he pulled Jimin’s hips flush against his own, biting back a moan as he spat out, “Figured – it might come in handy – tonight…” Jimin nodded, grabbing the back of the seat as he rolled his hips downwards.

            “God, I… I need you, Tae,” the older whined, his face flushed a beautiful red color as the two moved together, the music and noise in the background drifting away until all Taehyung could really hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest and the whines escaping from Jimin’s throat. Afterwards he’d remember struggling with the stupid buttons on Jimin’s jeans and the heat of Jimin pressing up against him as the two of them were grinding against each other clumsily in the confined space of the booth. He’d remember his head falling to rest against Jimin’s chest as his hands dug into the smaller’s thighs, a choked cry escaping him as he came embarrassingly quickly, gasping for breath. He’d remember his own hand curling around Jimin’s length, muttering about how pretty he looked, about how everyone could see just how gorgeous he was when he was rutting up against Taehyung like that, watching with pride as those pouty lips released breathy moans, his own release following quickly. He’d remember Jimin muttering something about how that was disgusting and that he’d thought they were better than a couple of horny teenagers. He’d also remember Jimin punching him in the gut when Taehyung admitted it was just because he hadn’t thought to bring any lube.

*

            But in the morning, remembering wasn’t the most important thing. What was important was that Jimin was looking up at Taehyung like he was the sun and the stars and the moon, and all because he’d managed to make him feel… Well, normal. “Thank you, again,” Jimin mumbled against Taehyung’s shoulder for about the hundredth time, and Taehyung just rolled his eyes, his hand smoothing over Jimin’s hair.

            “I told you, dork – just let me know if there’s something you wanna try.” Jimin nodded, biting his lip gently. “… What are you thinking?”

            Jimin glanced up at Tae, already smiling mischievously, eyes narrowed with glee. “… You know, you’re pretty submissive when we’re out in public, TaeTae…”

            “DON’T YOU EVEN _START_.”


End file.
